fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Tigger Detective part 16 - Cat R. Waul's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom
Cut to a few moments later, where several of Ratigan's thugs have tied Basil and Dawson to a mousetrap, and are now setting the trap. Ratigan: You don't know what a delightful dilemma it was trying to decide on the most appropriate method for your demise. Fidget nervously sets the switch and scampers away. Dawson flinches as the bone-breaking metal vibrates slightly. Basil was looking catatonic and was simply staring off into space. Ratigan: (High voice) Oh, I had so many ingenious ideas I didn't know which to choose. (Normal) So, I decided...to use them all. Ratigan gives a grand gesture to reveal a gun, a crossbow, an axe, and an anvil, all of which are aimed directly at the mousetrap. Ratigan: Marvelous, isn't it? Oh ho... But here, let me show you how it works. Picture this. Fidget curtsies to the record player as Ratigan explains his dastardly death trap. Ratigan: First, a tune I've recorded especially for you. As the song plays the cord tightens, and when the song ends... The cord was moving upward, tied to a cork which was supporting a wine glass with a metal ball inside. Ratigan: ...the metal ball is released. A slide constructed of wood and pipes was aimed directly at the mousetrap trigger release. Ratigan: Rolling along its merry way until... As Ratigan speaks, he gestures to each individual weapon, starting with the mousetrap.↲''Ratigan'': Snap! Boom! Twang! Thunk! Dramatic pause. Ratigan spread out his arms.↲''Ratigan'': Splat! Dawson winces. Ratigan holds his hat in a form of salute. Ratigan: (Cruelly) And so ends the short, undistinguished career of Basil of Baker Street. Dawson: You're...despicable! Ratigan: (Snickering) Yes. Fidget, now dressed in a British guard uniform, runs over to Ratigan. Ratigan: Everything's ready, Fidget? Fidget: All set, boss. Ratigan peeks inside a large white box with a pink ribbon, and he chuckles wickedly. Ratigan: Oh, this is wicked! So delightfully wicked. Several thugs, dressed in British Guard uniforms as well, move the package as Ratigan walks over to Hiram, who was bound by ropes, standing by Olivia's bottle, where we see that she's safe and sound...for now. Ratigan: Mr. Flaversham, let me congratulate you on a superb piece of craftsmanship. Ratigan knocks at the glass. Ratigan: See what you can do with the proper motivation? Ratigan cackles and pinches Hiram's ''cheek as more of his thugs, all dressed in the uniforms, climb onto Felicia's back. ''Ratigan: You all know the plan. Thugs: (Saluting) Right, Professor. Felicia meows as she walks out. Ratigan: It was my fond hope to stay and witness your final scene, but you were fifteen minutes late. And I do have an important engagement at...(Stresses) Buckingham Palace. Dawson eyes him with confusion, not understanding Ratigan's plan. Ratigan: Now, you will remember to smile for the camera, won't you? A camera is indeed set up, ready to shoot. Ratigan: Hmm? Say cheese!↲Basil sighs, seemingly unconcern. Dawson: You fiend! Ratigan comes to the record to start it and prepares to leave the room. Ratigan: Sorry, chubby. You should have chosen your friends more carefully. Record: (Ratigan ''singing) Goodbye so soon, and isn't this a crime We know by now that time knows how to fly ''Fidget was operating a dirigible, and flies by Ratigan. The mysterious package was attached by a rope, a ladder was lowered, and Ratigan climbs on, waving. Ratigan: Adieu, auf wiedersehen, arrivederci, farewell! Record: So here's goodbye, so soon... Ratigan: (Chuckles) Bye bye, Basil. Now in the dirigible, Ratigan steers it in and up through the furnace and into the night. Record: We go our separate ways With time so short I'll say so long And go so soon Goodbye.↲You followed me, I followed you Back inside, the record was slowly tightening the cable. Record: We were like each other's Shadows for a while Now as you see This game is through So although it hurts I'll try to smile As I say... The music continues to play as Olivia stares out of her glass prison at Basil and Dawson, the latter of whom was obviously disbelieving. Dawson: Wh-wh-what did he mean, an engagement in Buckingham Palace? Basil sighs, then answers him, still seemingly unconcerned. Basil: Haven't you figured it out yet, Doctor? The Queen's in danger and the Empire's doomed. Dawson: The Queen?!? Outside Buckingham Palace, 'Rule Britannia' plays in trumpets as the screen moves down show the mouse entrance. Even now, well dressed mice are entering to see the Jubiliee. Inside her bedroom, the Queen was preparing herself. Little does she know that just outside her doors, her guards have been ambushed and replaced by Ratigan's thugs. Thug: Psst-over here. Come over here. The Queen was distracted by the sound of knocking at her door and adjusts her crown before answering. Queen: Hmm? Come in. Thug: Ah, begging your Majesty's pardon. A present has just arrived in honor of your Jubilee. The thug moves aside as Fidget and several others bring the large package inside. The Queen was delighted, and walks over. Queen: A present? Oh how wonderful! Ah, I just adore Jubilees. Fidget hands her the attached note. Fidget: Here you are, sweetheart. The Queen ''opens the note and eyes ''Fidget suspiciously. Queen: Have you... been with us... long? The Queen ''begins reading the note. "To our beloved Queen, this gift we send, as her 60 year reign..." Her expression and voice twist in puzzlement at the final line. ''Queen: "...comes to an end?" Fidget and the other thugs pull the ribbons and sides down to reveal an exact robot replica of the Queen. She studies it. Queen: How extraordinary! Suddenly, the robot comes to life and grabs at the Queen. She runs as the Robot Queen chases her around the bedroom. Queen: Goodness gracious! The robot suddenly halts, as Ratigan appears at her doorway with Hiram, operating the controls. Ratigan: Amazing likeness, isn't it, Your Majesty? Queen: Professor Ratigan! Guards! Seize this despicable creature! Fidget snickers, as the guards will only obey Ratigan now. Ratigan repeats the command back through the speaker. Ratigan: Guards, seize this... Robot Queen: Despicable creature! Ratigan laughs into the speaker, giving the Robot Queen his same cruel laugh. His thugs now have hold of the Queen. Queen: How dare you! Ratigan: Take her away! He rings his bell. The Thugs dragged the Queen ''out. ''Queen: Let go of me, you ruffians! Fidget: Move along, honey! Queen: You fiends! As they drag the Queen away, Ratigan wipes his handkerchief on the now-silent Robot Queen's cheek. Queen: (Whining) Traitors! Category:The Great Mouse Detective fanfictions